Fear Is Only A Four Letter Word
by MCMGM
Summary: After a horrible relationship with Jeff Hardy, Kristen finds solace in Sean O'Haire. But will old flames go out easily? R and R please
1. Chapter 1

Author: Siren Demented

Characters: Sean O'Haire, Jeff Hardy and Scotty 2 Hotty

Nc17

Content: Language, Sex (M/F), Rape, Violence

Disclaimer: I do not own or know any of the wrestlers in this story. The WWE owns all of the wrestlers except Jeff Hardy. Jeff Owns himself now. I own Kristen, Hannah and Icy.

"Sean? Sean, is that you? Come on, this isn't funny! Sean?"

**Clicking Of Shoes **

"Sean is that you? You scared me half to de...No...no... it can be. Sean help me!"

"No one can help you now, you're all mine! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**- Hotel Room- **

"AAAHHHH! NO! NO! AHHH!"

"Kristen! Wake up!" Sean O'Haire said to his girlfriend, holding her.

"What?" Kristen said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sean, I'm sorry I woke you." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"It's ok, are you alright?"

"I'll live, just a bad dream. That's all." Kristen said.

"Alright, I love you Kristen."

"I love you too, Sean."

Soon Sean drifted back to sleep, but Kristen couldn't sleep. Not after seeing _his_ face haunting her dreams once again. Sleepless night after sleepless night, seeing the one who hurt her so much. The one who everyone loved, but never saw for what he really was. No one except her. She saw his dark side. But Sean saved her from all that. He vowed to protect her. Now she wasn't so sure he could anymore. Kristen got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in. She started to reflect...

**-2 Years Earlier- **

"Raw is coming to you live from Madison Square Garden in New York City! Tickets go on sale this Saturday. Special autograph session featuring Jeff Hardy, Scotty 2 Hotty and more! Starts at 10:00 am, be there!" the announcement blared from a t.v set in a small Manhattan diner.

"Kristen, Did you hear that!" a young red haired woman asked.

"Yes, Hannah. I did." Kristen responded.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Hannah yelled, making an old couple, the only costumers left in the place, look at her like she was crazy.

"I don't know, we worked late tonight. I really don't feel like getting up at 6 in the morning to get an autograph." Kristen said, placing a dish in the sink.

"You LOVE Jeff hardy and I want to see (drawled her words) Scotty 2 Hotty."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Hannah begged, giving Kristen a puppy dog look. She couldn't resist.

"Oh alright." Kristen said, giving in.

"Cool!" Hannah yelled, drying off the last of the dishes. Kristen and Hannah locked up the diner at 1am, then went their separate ways. Kristen headed toward her apartment a few streets away.

**Shoes Clicking **

Kristen heard someone walking behind her, she walked a little faster. The person picked up speed. Kristen began to run, the person did as well. Kristen got to her door.

"Oh fuck." she said as she moved her hands around in her bag, trying to find her keys. "Where are they!" she yelled, her heart beating a mile a minute. A second later, she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. "I'm dead." she thought.

"Excuse me Miss, you dropped your keys back at the diner." a older man with a deep voice said, out of breath. "I'm sorry I scared you. By the way, my name is Sean." the man held out his hand. Kristen shook it, then checked the him out. He was about 6'6'. His hair was dark, long and all over his head. He had green eyes. He wore a black Armani suit, a red tie and black shoes. He was the total opposite of Kristen. Who was only 5'6''. Her hair was braided, colored black and blue. Neatly pulled into two ponytails. Her eyes were shiny dark brown. She wore a black Cannibal Corpse baby doll T-shirt. Kikwear brand black and blue pants and black vans sneakers.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy. Not enough sleep. Thank you for returning my keys. Would you like to come in? For coffee I mean." Kristen asked, blushing a little.

"I would love to, my lovely lady. But I must retire to my bed. I have something important to do in the morning. But you have a beautiful night, Kristen." Sean said, looking at her name tag. He then turned on his heels and walked away.

"You too, Sean." she called after him. Then turned around and let herself in. Once inside, she fell on the bed and closed her eyes.

**-The Next Morning- Alarm Clock- 6: am- **

"Wake up New York! Howard Stern is coming up next on 92.3 K-Rock!" Kristen's alarm blared. "Ooh." Kristen groaned. "Oh god, I fell asleep in my clothes. 6:am? Oh shit! I gotta get ready. Hannah will be here any..."

**-Knock, Knock- **

"Too late..." Kristen walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey! You ready!" Hannah yelled, jumping up and down. Another case of too much coffee.

"Of course not, it's 6 in the morning. I'm going into the bathroom now." Kristen moaned as she walked into the bathroom. Kristen loved Hannah like a sister, but she could be a little much sometimes. Especially in the morning.

**-1 Hour Later- **

Kristen emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. Her hair was loose and falling into her face. She had on a black Pearl Jam baby doll T-shirt. (She has a thing for baby doll T-shirts) Black and blood red Kikwear "come just below the knee" shorts. A black Rhinestone belt and black converses. She looked like her normal self, just more awake. Hannah on the other hand, went the "Let me show you my body so you can give me your hotel room key" look. She had on a very low cut white tank top. Which would drive any guy crazy because she had large breasts. She wore very tight low cut blue bell bottom jeans and black clunky shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, with a few strands hanging across her face.

"You ready to go?" Hannah asked, more calm now.

"Yea, just about." Kristen said as she sprayed herself with a few hits of her Escape perfume.

"Ok." Kristen and Hannah exited the apartment and got into Hannah's car. Hannah turned on her car and they headed off for M.S.G.

**-At M.S.G- **

"Ok everyone, go that way." a worker at M.S.G told everyone who wanted to get some autographs.

"I can't believe we got the last two ringside seats. So close!" Hannah yelled. She had a cup of coffee while on the ticket line. Kristen and Hannah moved over to the autograph line. Kristen looked around and there he was. In all his colorful glory. Jeff Hardy. Hannah was right, Kristen did LOVE Jeff. He inspired her so much. And of course she thought he was hot, but she could never have a chance with him. Or so she thought.

"Sean!" a young girl yelled from somewhere in the front of the line.

"Sean?" Kristen looked to the right of Jeff and sure enough, there was Sean.

"It's him." Kristen said remembering the night before. Hannah looked at Sean then at Kristen.

"You know him?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was Hannah and Kristen's turn. Hannah walked over to Scotty 2 Hotty. "Hey there Sugar." she drawled, throwing on her southern accent extra deep. Scotty just sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes glued to her chest. Typical guy.

"We meet again." Kristen said as she walked past Jeff, completely forgetting about him.

"My lovely lady, did you have a beautiful night?" he asked in a truly sincere tone.

"Yes I did, and you?"

"Yes, but the night could never be as beautiful as you." he cooed.

"Um Sean? Could you please..." A security guard said, trying to get Sean to move the line along.

"Um can you meet me at the Nathan's across the street in about three hours?"

"Yes Sean."

"Good." he said as she moved down the line. She got everyone else to sign their pictures in the WWE 2003 preview magazine. She didn't even pay attention to Jeff, her mind was filled with thoughts of Sean. That pissed Jeff off.

"I'm the fuckin' highlight of this session, not O'Haire!" he thought. A beautiful girl like Kristen should be on his arm. Not O'Haire's. Jeff hated Sean and wasn't about to let him get Kristen. He had a plan...


	2. Chapter 2

**-Outside- **

"I can not believe you and Sean O'Haire are dating! He is a hottie." Hannah said as she and Kristen sat inside Nathan's.

"We're not dating Hannah, he asked me to wait for him here. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Well I would wait with you, but Scotty and I have a date. Later!" Hannah waved at Kristen and then walked off. Kristen just shook her head and smiled. She then ordered a soda and waited for Sean.

**-M.S.G Garage- **

Sean walked over to his car to put his bag away. Someone walked up behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Haire. Can I please have an autograph?" a young woman asked in a small voice.

"Sure sweety." Sean turned around to get a pen from his bag. While his back was turned, the young woman pulled out a stun gun. She then stuck it in Sean's side and shocked him.

"What the fu...ahhhh!" a second later, Sean was out cold. The young woman grabbed his keys and opened the door to the back seat of his car. She looked around and then pushed Sean in the back seat. She closed the door and looked around again. The coast was clear. She hopped in the driver's seat and drove off, with a evil smile on her face.

**-Nathan's -Two Hours Later- **

Kristen sat in the back, looking at her glass filled with melted ice.

"Where is he?" Kristen thought, she was beginning to feel stupid. How could she ever think that someone like him could want someone like her.

"Excuse me Miss, why are you so sad?" A young man with a heavy southern accent asked. Kristen looked up and saw Jeff. She was shocked but too upset to be star struck.

"I got stood up." she said, giving him a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart. Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know."

"I've got it, how about I take you to dinner. Not here either, if that's what your thinking. Some place like Tavern on the Green. Yea, how does that sound?" Jeff asked with a raised eye brow. Kristen looked at her watch, Sean was almost 2 and a half hours late.

"Fine," Kristen thought, "If Sean wants to play games, then we'll play games."

"Yea, that sounds great."

"Let's go then." They headed to Jeff's car, they hopped in and drove off. A few minutes later they we at Tavern on the Green.

"Excuse me Sir, do you have a reservation?" the man at the front of the restaurant asked. Jeff chuckled a bit.

"Yea, it's under Franklyn." Jeff slipped the guy a hundred dollar bill.

"Right this way Mr. Franklyn." The man sat them down in the back of the restaurant. They ordered some drinks, Jeff's cell phone went off.

"Hello? Um, I'm sorry darlin', I have to take this call. I'll be right back." Kristen nodded. Jeff went into the men's bathroom.

"Yea, so did everything go as planned?"

"Yes, Mr. Hardy. Everything is in order." the young woman that abducted Sean earlier said. "Mr. O'Haire has been dropped off at the location. He is in good health."

"Good Icy, you've done a great job. Your money is at the location we spoke about."

"Thank you Mr. Hardy."

"No no, thank you Icy." with that Jeff put his cell phone away and walked out of the bathroom.

"See O'Haire," Jeff thought, "See what happens when you fuck with Jeff Hardy?" he smiled evilly as he returned to the table. He was going to enjoy having Kristen around...

**-Hotel Room - Present Day- **

Kristen walked out of the shower. She dried off and put on some underwear, then a black lacy night gown.

"Oh, I'm getting a headache." Kristen moaned as she took a bottle of Motrin IB out of the bathroom cabinet. She closed the cabinet and looked into the mirror.

"Well well well, don't you look sweet?" Jeff said evilly, sitting on the edge of the tub. Kristen just stared into the glass, unable to utter a word.

"I told you already Kristen, that body belongs to me." Jeff said, getting up and walking behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Now and forever." his hot breath cascaded across her face, sending chills up her spine. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Now do as I say or I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson." with that, Jeff spun her around and threw her into the bathroom door. Her head banged against the door, causing her to fall to the floor. Jeff walked over to her and started to strangle her. Kristen started to scream...

**-Bathroom Doorknob Rattles- Someone Busts Though The Door- **

"Kristen! Kristen! WAKE UP!" Sean yelled, pulling Kristen out of the bottom of the tub. She had sat down and didn't even notice. All she saw was Jeff's face, then slowly Sean came into view. Kristen stopped screaming.

"Oh god Sean." Kristen wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and started to cry. "Oh, it's ok. Cry, let it out." Sean said soothingly.

**-The Next Morning- **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sean asked Kristen, rubbing her hand.

"Yes, Sean. I have to do this. It's the only way for me to get better." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I want you to, but I have to do this own my own. I have to face my fears."

"Miss Dowd, Dr. Richards will see you now." a receptionist said, pointing to the Doctor's door. Kristen nodded.

"Here I go."

"I'll be right here, I love you."

"I love you too, Sean." Kristen got up and walked into the doctor's office.

**-Inside The Doctor's Office- **

"Kristen, please have a seat." Kristen sat down.

"Ok, from what you told me on the phone, I understand this Jeff person has really messed with your mental state. Please tell me what he did that hurt you." Doctor Richards said, sounding truly concerned.

"Well the first few months of our relationship went perfect. You know, he did the whole "Wine me, Dine me" deal. I moved in with him and everything. Then one night he didn't come home until 3 in the morning. Of course I was upset, so I confronted him and that's when the abuse started..."

**-1 Year Earlier- **

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kristen said, storming toward Jeff.

"Leave me alone, I have a headache." Jeff said, pushing past her.

"No, your not going anywhere until you tell me where you've been and why you smell like perfume!" Kristen yelled, grabbing Jeff's arm. He let out a heavy sign.

"Let go of me Kristen."

"No, not until you tell me..."

**-Slap!- **

Kristen stumbled backward and fell onto the couch. She held her face and looked at Jeff in shock.

"Now you listen to me bitch, don't you EVER question me again. It's none of your business what I do. If you ever ask about my business again, I'll fucking do more then slap you." Jeff glared at her one last time and walked up stairs.

**- At A House In Louisiana- **

"Yes Mr. McMahon. I'll be coming in tomorrow."

"Good Sean, we all miss you here. You have a good night, son."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon , same too you. Good night." Sean hung up his phone. He went to his bedroom and started to pack his Gym bag. It had been 4 long months since Sean was abducted and left on the side of the road. His leg had been broken but other than that, he was fine. The woman who did it was never found and nothing was taken from Sean's car or bag. Through the long and painful rehab process, Sean just thought about one thing. Finding Kristen. He felt bad that he stood her up, even though it wasn't his fault. He had to find her and tell her what happened that day.

**-Back At Jeff and Kristen's House- **

Kristen walked back in the house and put her keys down. It had been two hours since she left for her drive. In that time she cleared her mind. She came to the conclusion that Jeff was tired and he didn't mean what he said. He would say he was sorry, she knew it. She was never more wrong in her life.

She went into the bathroom and grabbed some aspirin out of the cabinet. She closed the cabinet and turned to walk out of the door. Jeff was standing there.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Kristen yelled grabbing her chest.

"Where were you?" Jeff asked frowning.

"I went out." Kristen replied, trying to push past Jeff. He pushed her softly back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Answer my question, Kristen." he said through clenched teeth.

"I already did, Jeff." Kristen tried to push past him again but this time he pushed her hard. So hard she stumbled backward and fell into the tub. Jeff took off his belt.

"I'm not gonna ask you again."

"Fuck you." with that Jeff ripped off Kristen's clothes, until she was only in her underwear. He ripped her shirt and used it to tie her hands to the curtain rod. She was standing with her back turned to him.

"Now this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." Jeff arched back his arm and hit Kristen with the belt.

"AHHH!" Kristen yelled out.

"Shut up! Or I'll make it worse!" he hit her again, this time she held in the scream. Jeff hit her at least a hundred times. Kristen's back was bleeding and she was on the verge of passing out. Jeff took off her restraints and she fell into the tub. To add insult to injury, Jeff went into the kitchen and got a bottle of salt. He went back into the bathroom and the dumped the whole bottle on Kristen's back. Which felt like acid on her skin.

"You see what happens when you fuck with Jeff Hardy? Now you get cleaned up and come into the bedroom, I'm not through with you yet." Jeff walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Kristen slowly turned on the shower. The cool water soothed the pain in her back.

"Remember," Jeff yelled from the bedroom, "Come in here when your done."

"Oh god," she thought, "What else could he possibly have for in store for me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dr. Richards' Office- **

Dr. Richards looked at Kristen with her mouth hanging open. "Oh my god, you poor dear. How could someone do something like that?" Dr. Richards wondered in pure disgust.

"I know this hurts, but what happened next?" Kristen began to choke up but she held back the tears. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I got myself cleaned off and I put my underwear on..."

**-Flash Back To The Bathroom- **

Kristen took a razor out of the cabinet and hid it in her hair. She tied her hair into a sloppy bun, so Jeff wouldn't see the blade. She limped out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom. All the lights were off.

"Jeff?" his name barley came out of her mouth. All of a sudden the door slammed shut and Kristen was in complete darkness. She felt a pair of hands push her onto the bed. It was Jeff. He punched her in the face a few times. Then took her hands and handcuffed them to the headboard. He then gagged her.

"Now, I assure you. After tonight, you will never talk back to me again." Jeff said as he rubbed his throbbing erection along the side of her face. The son of a bitch was getting off on this. Jeff ripped off Kristen's panties and rammed himself into her extremely hard. Kristen cried out and bit down on her gag. Jeff continued his pace, Kristen felt like her insides were being torn apart. She didn't cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She just stared into the dark abyss before her. Soon Jeff came inside her and then left the room, leaving Kristen tied up. After a few minutes he opened the door, enough light came into the room for Kristen to see him. He was fully dressed, he had his car keys in his hand.

"I'm going out, you've been a bad girl. So you have to stay like that for a bit longer." with that, Jeff closed the door.

**-Dr. Richards' Office- **

"And he just left me there, for two whole days. I passed out a few times. He came back and let me go. As soon as I was free, I took the razor out of my hair and cut his face. I grabbed a bag I had with some of my clothes and money and things. Then I grabbed my keys and got the hell out of there. But my freedom was short lived. The hotel I went to only accepted credit cards. So I used mine and Jeff was able to track my card and find me. He dragged me home and beat me until I passed out. I got away again and went to my friend Hannah's house but he found me and beat me up again. It was like I couldn't escape him. After a while I gave up trying to get away and just gave in. The beatings I received every night, just became a blur of pain. I could see nothing, hear nothing, do nothing. Hannah tried everything in her power to help me but no one believed Jeff was beating me. I thought I was a lost cause, that is until Jeff fucked up and took me with him to a taping of smackdown."

"What happened there?"

"That's when I saw Sean again and he explained what happened the day he didn't show up at Nathan's. Then I told him what Jeff was doing to me, showed him the scars for proof. He basically ripped Jeff's head off before someone called the cops. I told and showed them what Jeff had done to me and they hauled him off to jail. There was a short trial and he was sentenced to 4 years for battery. It was a small victory, even through I think he should be locked up longer. Sean and I moved in together and we are engaged. But I still have horrible visions of Jeff all the time. Sean helps me though it. He is a good man. I don't know what I'd do with out him."

**-Waiting Room- **

"This just in, an A.P.B has been put out for former WWE superstar Jeff Hardy. He was arrested and sentenced to 4 years for battery 5 months ago. This morning he escaped from jail and has yet to be seen. Residents are warned not to take matters into their own hands. Mr. Hardy is considered to be extremely dangerous." the t.v in the waiting room blared.

"Oh shit." was the only thing Sean could say

**-Dr. Richards' Office- **

"Hmm. What do you mean you have "visions" of Jeff?"

" Well, I could just be sitting here and all of a sudden..."

"I appear?" Jeff walked out of a dark corner in the office.

"Yea, I'm having one now. A vision I mean." Kristen said, convinced Jeff was a figment of her Imagi-Nation. (I just had to add that one in LOL) Dr. Richards turned around and Jeff smiled at her.

"Um, Kristen? If Jeff is just in your vision, then why can I see him too?" before Kristen could respond, Jeff pulled out a knife and slit Dr. Richards' throat. Jeff licked the blood from the knife, blood trickled down his lip.

"Miss me baby?"

"No this isn't real, I'm imaging it. That's all."

"You want me to prove how real I am?" Jeff walked over to her and kissed her, then pulled her hard by her hair. He took the knife and ran it across her face, a trail of hot blood rolled down her cheek. Kristen jumped out of the seat and backed up against a wall, unable to scream. There was a knock at the door.

"Kristen, I'm sorry to interrupt. But we gotta talk..." Sean's words trailed off as he looked at Dr. Richards' lifeless body slumped on her desk. His eyes trailed up to see Jeff.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Sean." Jeff said with an evil grin spread across his face. Sean looked at the cut on Kristen's face and lost it. He charged at Jeff, catching him off guard. Sean slammed him into a wall and the knife flew from his hand, landing at Kristen's feet. All she could do was watch the two men fight. They knocked over chairs, lamps and plants. They threw punches back and forth. Kristen forced herself to pick up the knife. Jeff rammed Sean's back into the desk and put his hands around Sean's neck. He started to squeeze, Kristen just snapped. She got up and ran over to Jeff, who's back was facing her. She raised the knife and began to stab Jeff over and over. Jeff fell to the floor and Kristen kept going. Stabbing him in the back, head, neck, any place she could fit the blade. Her whole face and hands were covered with blood, finally Sean grabbed her and took the knife. Kristen was in another zone by then. All she saw was blood. She kept breathing heavy.

"Kristen, Kristen, Kristen, calm down. It's ok, it's over, it's over." Kristen came back to reality. After seeing what she did, she began to cry.

**-At The Police Station- **

Kristen gave her statement of what happened.

"So is she being charged with anything?" Sean asked one of the cops.

"Of course not Mr. O'Haire. Miss. Dowd did nothing wrong. We just wanted to know what happened. That's all. You're free to go now." Kristen and Sean went home...

**-A Few Months Later - Doctors' Office- **

Sean and Kristen got married, a little while later they found out Kristen was pregnant.

"Mrs. O'Haire?"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Your going to have a boy. Have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, Nero ..." Kristen said rubbing her stomach...


End file.
